Mr and Mrs Sohma
by Serena Scarlet
Summary: Do you love the movie, Mr. and Mrs. Smith? Then check out what it would be like if it was Fruits Basket-ified! If love is war, then there's no telling what will happen between these two. Rated M for to be safe, but it's more T.
1. Meet Mr and Mrs Sohma

Disclaimer: All I own is the Mr. and Mrs. Smith DVD…But not the actual copyright. Same for Fruits Basket.

Warning: Expect OOC-ness and slight sexual content.

Chapter 1: Meet Mr. and Mrs. Sohma

"We don't really have any problems."

"Really."

"This is just a check up for us."

"You know, an oil change, a new air valve."

The counselor adjusted his glasses.

"Ok, I guess it's time to pop open that hood."

Silence.

The orange haired man turned to his wife.  
"Remind me why we chose _this _marriage counselor."

"Ah, it was recommended for us! By Uo-chan and Hana-chan!"

"Oh."

"Anyways," started the counselor again, "How long have you two been married."

"Six years…"

"Five."

"Five or six." The man was about to respond, when he caught his wife looking at him with a look that could only be defined as, "Keep your mouth shut!"

"How would you rate your relationship? From a scale of one to ten?"

The woman answered quickly, "Eight." However, her husband was hesitant.

"Do you mean 'one' as really bad, and 'ten' as awesome, or the other way around?"

"Just answer by instinct."

"Well gee, _that _clears things up."

Another concealed glare.

"Uh…eight."

"And," the older, dark haired man looked over his glasses, "How do you feel about the…intimate aspects of your situation."

"…"

"As in a scale of one to ten?"

"Mr…" The counselor looked down on his clipboard, "…Sohma? Look, we have no time for jokes."

"Well, _you_ do, since we are _wasting our hard earned money _on you."

He sighed. "Fine, just answer like that."

"…"

"Well, does 'one' in this case mean nothing? Because technically, 'zero' would be nothing, but that's not between one and ten…" Her voice quieted down.

The room became so quiet; you could hear the computer buzz.

"Alright, moving on…where did you guys first meet?"

The brunette perked up. "China!"

"Yeah, Beijing. Five…"

"_Six_."

"Five _or_ six years ago."

_Flashback…Five or Six Years Ago_

"Thanks"

The man took a sip from his latest drink from the small hotel bar. He glanced at the amber colored liquid in the clear glass, and sighed. It was his third drink, but the bar was so cheap that the alcohol was watered down into oblivion.

'The problem with foreign countries…there never seems to be any good drinks…'

Just then, he heard a commotion on the street, and police men busted into the hotel lobby. They were shouting a bunch of orders, which sadly, the man could not translate quickly enough with his Japanese-to-Chinese dictionary.

"What's going on?" He asked the bartender, who was caught off guard. He looked like he would drop the glass he was shining when he responded (in very bad Japanese),

"Oh, some important person or another was killed, and they are looking for tourists traveling alone. I would keep a low profile, if I were you." With this the bartender looked up a said lonely traveler's hair, which was as good a reason as any to be singled out.

"Thanks," he said gruffly, and then he looked at the doorway and saw her.

Her long, brown hair easily stuck out from the crowd of black haired individuals. As if to make this worse, her white dress was completely contrasting the nearby brigade of police officers that still hung out in the area. But it was her eyes that caught him. She held his for an insane amount of time, with some sort of strength that seemed to radiate from them. She only broke contact when she started getting hassled by a nearby officer, who was suspicious of the circumstances.

Before her knew what he was doing, he was by her side and assuring the police with the little Chinese he did know that they were together on vacation. Thinking quickly, he pulled her into his hotel room, as if to confirm it.

A bit flushed from the rescue attempt, they caught their breath while he slid to the floor. He looked up to find her looking at him. She held out a hand.

"Tohru."

"Kyo, nice to meet you."

When they shook hands, the first thing he thought was how strange this new girl was.

…

Later on, they decided to go to a little restaurant down the block. The place had an open air patio, and although the food was dangerously expensive, it was decent.

What really made it appealing as they walked by, though, was the lighting. The entire terrace was filled with bonfires and string lighting, which was a big change from the over fluorescent city.

After dinner, they were just enjoying each other's company when the song changed.

"Oh! This is my favorite song!"

"Eh? It's kind of slow, if you think about it."

"Yeah, but the lyrics are so romantic." She stood up.

"Want to dance with me?"

Kyo scoffed. "I can't dance to save my life."

"Sure you can! Anyone can dance!"  
"Well, hate to disappoint you, but I can't. And won't."

"Hmm…then I suppose I'll have to teach you."

She grabbed his hand and yanked him up harshly. Then dragged him on to the dance floor. He was about to protest, but saw how alluring she looked the dim light.

Then he felt like smacking himself on the head, because how could he fall for someone he had just met?

So they danced slowly, tempting, but not too intimate. It was when the next song began when she began to pull herself close to him, and Kyo felt his face, and other key areas heat up a bit.

Soon, they were dancing to every song. Even when the thunder started rolling, they ignored it. Only when the rain started pouring did they go underneath the awning again. They watched the water slowly douse the bonfires, which were now just a column of smoke.

Until they could go back to their hotel, they ordered some of the liquor that the restaurant offered. It might have been mild, if it was not for the drinking contest that she suggested. For a woman, Kyo found that she could hold her drinks well, and they stopped at a tie.

The rain finally stopped, and they were quick to stand up to go back. But it seemed as Tohru stood up too quickly, for she swayed to the side and would've fallen. Luckily, Kyo caught her.

"Ah ha ha, thanks I'm a bit…" but she was never able to finish her sentence as Kyo pulled her closer.

His breath sent icy shivers down her spine, and she accidently glanced up in shock.

Their eyes met, and all was lost.

He pulled no restraint as he kissed her, kissing her like he longed to do the entire evening. It was exhilarating. Never, never had he wanted someone this much.

They were both drunk, but there was more to that. They were drunk not on the drinks, but each other. That first kiss showed longing, and it showed how well they fit together.

After that, all was bliss and lust.

…

Tohru's eyes fluttered open. The sunlight slowly filled her vision, and she made sense of her surroundings. She sat up, slowly pulling up the bed sheets with her.

He was gone. Gone. The spot where they lay on last night was only half warm from Tohru's body heat. She glanced around the hotel room. All traces of him were gone.

She looked down and sighed.

'So it was all just a one night stand, after all.'

The door suddenly opened, and Tohru flinched by reflex. Kyo stepped inside, carrying a breakfast tray. She smiled.

"Hiya stranger."

"Hiya back."

…

**A/N: And the first chapter comes to an end! I just watched Mr. and Mrs. Smith, and I love the movie. Ever since I saw it, I was thinking of putting it together with Kyo and Tohru. It just all fit in my head. I was also thinking of Soul and Maka, but for some reason, I wanted to do ANOTHER Fruits Basket fic.**

**In this story, I'm actually going to write a few chapters, then post them slowly. **

**I also decided that I'm not going to put this in the crossover section. Just because people do Beauty and the Beast versions of Furuba all the time, and they get away with it. :P**

**Reviewers get hugs from Kyo!!!**

**Kyo: What?**

**Me: *Whistles suspiciously***

**P.S. The counselor was Hatori. Lol.**


	2. Training and Shooting

Disclaimers: I own Mr. and Mrs. Smith and Fruits Basket when they're combined. Oh lookey, what do we have here?

Warnings: Major OOC, but no SC, at least in this chapter.

Chapter 2: Training and Shooting

It was coincidence that they both lived in the same city.

But they weren't going to take it for granted, and started seeing each other. One of their first dates was in a nearby carnival. While they were getting corn dogs, Tohru noticed something.

"Kyo? Are you okay?"

"I-I-I'm f-fine."

"But you look, I don't know, a bit twitchy?"

Kyo blushed and looked away.

"It's just the people."

"The people?"

"Yeah. They all seem to close in on me a bit, so many of them in one place, like sardines!"

He then noticed that he had been ranting loud enough for people to stare, and quickly sat back down.

Tohru laughed. "It sounds like claustrophobia to me."

"Nah, I was just born with it."

"Well then, how about we look through the gaming alley? Not a lot of people are there, compared to this." She waved her hand around the eating court, where families were crushed together, and little children were screaming for ice cream.

"I will gladly take that offer!" Kyo said enthusiastically.

As if to encourage him, a baby right next to them started crying.

…

Walking along the various booths, they soon saw why the place wasn't as crowded. The vendors were constantly shouting, trying to get people to play their games, and their appearance was for the most part scruffy. Not the type of people one would want their kids to hang out around.

Besides, eating is essential, but games…there's always Monopoly at home.

So here they were, Kyo's hand slung lazily around Tohru's shoulders, simply enjoying the feeling of each other's company, when a certain booth caught their attention.

The sharp shooting booth.

The guy behind the stall, suddenly doused his cigarette at the sight of the two of them, and said, "Wanna play?"

"Yes please. Two games." Kyo took out his wallet when Tohru grabbed one of the game rifles.

It seemed that the objective was simple; you had ten shots and ten targets. Depending on how much you shot, prizes were given.

She took up the rifle and aimed.

_Bam! Bam! Bam! Bam! Bam! Bam! Bam! Bam! Bam! Bam! Bam! Bam! Bam! Bam!_

She fired her shots and got about four. Giggling, she said, "Sorry, I'm not that good at this sort of thing."

"It's okay."

Then, it was Kyo's turn. He picked up the rifle and shot as well.

_Bam! Bam! Bam! Bam! Bam! Bam! Bam! Bam! Bam! Bam! Bam! Bam! Bam! Bam!_

"Seven out of ten. Not bad…"said the vendor.

Looking at Tohru's amazed expression, he smirked.

"Beginner's luck. Now, what novelty prize can I get for that?"

While he was looking at the various crap on the shelf, Tohru tugged at his shoulder.

"I want to play again."

"Sure, sure." He looked at the lazy man behind the counter, who was just about to fall asleep.

He banged his hand loudly on the table. That sure shook him up.

"Huh?"

"She wants to go again."

"Uh, oh, okay…"

Just as he handed the man the fee, the shots rang out.

He looked, and saw that Tohru was hitting every one of the moving, puny targets with deadly accuracy and power. More amazing, though, was the look of concentration on Tohru's face. Last game, she had been all giddy and air headed. But in this one, she seriously looked like she wanted to avenge herself.

It was over in fifteen seconds, and then Tohru straightened up and smiled at both Kyo and the vendor. They both had their mouths open, to the point where the cigarette that the man had been lighting fell to the floor.

"I guess it's time to claim my prize? Oh, how cute!" She picked up two identical bracelets, made of alternating black and white beads. Slipping one on Kyo's wrist, she said, "A souvenir for you, and a souvenir for me!"

At this point, Kyo seemed to regain his voice.

"Where did you learn to shoot like that?"

"Beginner's luck."

…

Later on, at a dojo, Kyo was fighting while talking. Unfortunately, this feat would've been possible, if he was not fighting the only man here that could be considered his equal.

"Shigure, I told you, I think I'm in love with her."

"Look man, you shouldn't rush things. I mean, do you even know where she works at?"

"She's the CEO of her own confectionary company. I mean, this is awesome!" He quickly dodged a punch.

"It's like, there's no girl out there that can catch up to me, and here comes this incredibly perfect girl, who's sweet and sexy but can hold out on her own! What can I say? I…"

_Punch._

"…Love..."

_Dodge._

"…Her!"

Kyo then couldn't say much more, as he was kicked into the side of the training area.

"Dammit, Yuki! Couldn't you be a bit softer?!" he yelled at his opponent. Yuki just smirked while Kyo checked his injuries.

Shigure started again, "What about your job?"

Kyo smiled, "She doesn't need to know about it. I mean, there's more to me than being an assassin."

…

"What's he like?" asked one of Tohru's best friends.

"Oh, you should meet him! He's so sweet and kind. Uo-chan, I think I'm really in love with him."

The two women were hanging out together…literally. They were mountain climbing, and this was a part where the footing fell short.

"In love? Isn't that too fast?"

"Well, I really like him, anyways. He's one of the few guys I've met that has a dignified job, for one."

"What is it?"

"Professional engineer. He owns his own small firm."

At this point, the phone at Uo's side started buzzing.

"Shit, can you get it? I'm kinda in a sticky situation."

"Sure."

Tohru reached over and read the phone's message.

She sighed. "Well, it looks like we have to go. New target."

"Again?" Uo asked in annoyance, "That's the third one this week!"

"Well, there's always people that need killing."

And with that, the two girls fell down, zipping along their climbing lines.

…

"Dude, you need to slow down a bit. I think that you're moving too fast for what should be qualified as a normal relationship. I mean, love? You've only known each other for six weeks!"

"…"

"Shigure, I asked her to marry me.

"…"

"What?!"

"I asked her to…" Kyo was cut off by another one of Yuki's hard punches.

"Yuki, would you stop hitting him so hard, I think he's saying something insane."

"I asked her to marry me! I'm getting married!"

From then on, Kyo had to block everything and couldn't speak.

However, Shigure just stood there, mouth hanging open.

"Aw crap, he better be kidding."

…

**A/N: There! The second chapter is finished! I find it suddenly easier to write this fanfiction then the other ones, since I can write based on some sort of plot line. I'm dissatisfied with the ending, but what can I say?**

**Please review! I literally run around my house, screaming like Black Star** when I get a new review! **

****(See Soul Eater. Another thing I do not own.)**


	3. Five or Six Years Later

Disclaimers: What a coincidence! I've never owned Fruits Basket or MAMS in my life!

Chapter 3: Five or Six Years Later…

Kyo's eyes snapped open. Something was beeping…what was it?

He turned and noticed his alarm clock, which was extremely irritating to Kyo. He was just about to slam the snooze button when he remembered.

Work. He had work today.

Reluctantly, he stepped out of his cozy bed and lumbered over to the bathroom.

Downstairs, Tohru was up and making breakfast. She looked up when Kyo came into the kitchen, immediately heading for the coffee maker.

"How were your dreams."

"Good."

"Do you want cod or salmon in your lunch today?"

"Cod."

Tohru sighed, secretly feeling kind of empty. She glanced around her perfectly clean, brand new upgraded kitchen.

They soon finished breakfast and went into their own cars to get to work.

Tohru glanced behind her, watching Kyo drive left while she drove right.

Nothing out of the ordinary. In fact, this morning was like all the other mornings, despite the fact that they had gone to a therapist only last week.

She gave herself one last moment of self pity, and then straightened herself up.

Work. She had work today.

And as sure as Hell, she was going to enjoy it.

…

"I'm home," said Kyo as he stepped into their house. He went to the kitchen, and saw that Tohru was currently busy with dinner.

However, she turned and smiled.

"Welcome home! How was work today? I made your favorite dinner."

"Good."

Kyo almost missed the sad expression on her face when she turned away.

After dinner, they went to the living room.

"So…"started Tohru, "Notice anything different?"

Different? Kyo looked at the polished room, with its hardwood floors and classical furniture. "Not really."

"The curtains," Tohru stated more than suggested.

Kyo glanced at the windows. Now that she mentioned it, the curtains _did_ seem a different shade of red than yesterday.

"It's still red, only with a bit more of an orange tint to it. You like red, right?"

"Oh, uh, yeah."

"I had to ask the shopkeeper nicely if they had these in stock. Oh, I hope that you like them." She turned to him again, her gaze begging for an answer.

"They're nice. Change is…nice."

She seemed somewhat satisfied with this, but her smile still looked fake.

Suddenly, the phone rang, causing them to jump.

"Ah, I'll get that."

Tohru quickly raced towards the phone and answered it. After asking who it was from, she went into her office for privacy.

Kyo couldn't hear any of her words, but he could see her through one of the glass walls. Tohru smiled and was laughing along with the person on the other end. She looked more animated than he had seen her in months. He wondered…No, she wouldn't cheat on him! Ever! But the thought was on his mind, and now he couldn't get it out.

Grumbling, he grabbed his car keys and headed out into the evening air.

…

Tohru hung up the phone. She hastily went into her closet and dressed. She was going to tell her husband that she was leaving, but he was nowhere around the house, so she simply left a note.

_Gone to work. Needed me there. _

_See you soon,_

_-Tohru._

Feeling satisfied, she left into the night.

…

Kyo stumbled into a bar, already half drunk. He made his way to a bartender.

"Whersa da bathroom 'round here…" he hiccupped.

The bartender looked upon him with the eyes of one used to those who succumbed to alcoholic drinks.

"In the back," he stated, with a curt nod.

Kyo went towards the restroom door, but then he heard laughter from a private room.

He slammed open the door.

Three men around a poker table looked up, startled. One of them rose out of his seat.

"Hey! This is a private room!"

"Oh, sorry, thought this was the bathroom…"

"That's across the hall. Get lost, jerk!"

"Oh, okay. But you guys playing poker? 'Cause I like poker…"

"Well, we're waiting for a friend—"

"Oh come on, one game," whined Kyo. He stuck his hand in his pocket and pulled out a wad of cash.

The other three's eyes opened with shock as they looked at the giant pile of twenties, wrapped with a rubber band.

"Well, I guess you could take Lucky's seat…I mean, 'til he comes back…"

Kyo smiled drunkenly, and then sat down on a chair.

…

Tohru stood in the lavish living room, waiting nervously. She didn't quite like these kind of scenarios…they always made her a bit nervous.

But then she swallowed her moment of hysteria and heard the bathroom door click open.

Out came a young, Japanese man. He looked a bit like a thug.

He eyed Tohru with curiosity and surprise.

She then took off her tan overcoat and let it drop to the floor.

The man now looked at Tohru's choice of lingerie.

"Don't worry," she smiled sexily, "I brought some rope."

…

"Flush!"

Kyo slapped down his cards as he won the round of poker again. Instead of being mad that their money was taken, the other three looked at Kyo with surprise and a bit of respect.

The group played like this for hours, laughing, drinking, and winning their peer's cold hard cash.

Then, the door slammed open for the second time that night.

"What's going on here?"

The three other players froze with fright, but Kyo just smirked.

"Hello to you too…'Lucky', I heard?"

"What are you doing with my men!"

"Whoa, chill, just playing a game or too. In fact, I now get a prize."

"And what's that?"

"You."

With that, Kyo whipped out a gun and shot Lucky through the chest. Just when the other three men reached for the guns in their belts, he took out his second revolver and finished them off within seconds.

Suddenly sober, he took his winnings and stuck them in his pocket.

He stood up and quickly went to the door.

Before escaping, Kyo looked at the bodies.

"Nice game."

…

Tohru slowly tightened the last knot. The man was now tied up to a chair.

"So," drawled Tohru, "Have you been a bad boy this year?"

"Yes...ah!" He shivered when Tohru ran her hand down his back.

"Really?"

"Yes! Now punish me," said the man, grinning lustfully at Tohru.

Her hands continued to massage his shoulders with her leather-gloved hands, and they made their way to his neck.

She dipped down to his ear.

"Have you been selling any guns lately?" she whispered.

The man looked confused for a second, and then Tohru twisted her hands. The man's neck snapped with a nasty crack.

She smiled grimly. Then she started to gather her stuff.

However, halfway done, she heard a knock on the door and froze.

"Hey boss, got the double-Mexican Chalupas you wanted…"

Quickly, Tohru ran to the balcony. She looked down at the busy street. She must've been at least twelve stories up.

She took one of her bag handles and hung it around a hook. Then, she took the other and jumped off the roof.

She made it to the ground in record time, and then hailed a taxi.

And then she was gone.

…

**A/N: Finally! Finally, another chapter done! Sorry to keep everyone waiting, I was being lazy. Please review if you liked it, since every single one is the greatest compliment a writer could get. Thanks : )**


End file.
